earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Eugene Choi 1
Characters * Eugene Choi * Mary Bromfield Location * Mt. Justice, Happy Harbor, RI * June 30th 2017, 1947 Local Time VOX Archive * Eugene Choi: footsteps Mary! Oh, good... You made it! So here's the thing... For the sake of an investigation, what would you say to me going on some darkweb forums using a false identity and posting some rather hurtful things about you for the purpose of baiting a terrorist who has a bit of a soft spot for Lady Marvel into replying? * Mary Bromfield: Uh, i guess that depends? What kinds of things, Gene? * Eugene Choi: I don't know... Just the usual stuff. I really can't remember. * Mary Bromfield: Wait... First of all: Remember? You already did it? I thought you were asking me for permission! And second... You are the manifestation for the Wisdom of Solomon... You have a flawless memory, Gene! * Eugene Choi: Eh... It's easier to ask for forgiveness. chuckle Anyway, it was just some stuff about your appearance- * Mary Bromfield: grit teeth: What about my appearance, Gene?! * Eugene Choi: sigh That Lady Marvel's skirt doesn't really work because she has a rather big butt and you'd be a fool- * Mary Bromfield: slam grit teeth: Listen to me and listen to me good... Do I? * Eugene Choi: apologetic Of course not... * Mary Bromfield: 3.4 seconds, sigh Okay... * Eugene Choi: So we're good? * Mary Bromfield: No... We are not. What else is there? * Eugene Choi: You really want to know? * Mary Bromfield: No. sigh, footsteps Tell me anyway... * Eugene Choi: Well there was a bit about how Lady Marvel's only on the Justice League to be eye candy. 3.1 seconds Hey, many white knights came to your defense, you should know. You actually have a lot of fans in the darkweb... * Mary Bromfield: Good... * Eugene Choi: Then I created a second username and posted that you can't possibly be eye-candy because you're ugly as sin. * Mary Bromfield: Uh... thanks? * Eugene Choi: To back that up, I then had to post some doctored photos of Lady Marvel that were less than flattering. * Mary Bromfield: What photos? Can I see these? Where are they? * Eugene Choi: Mostly the ones on your Caper account. * Mary Bromfield: I... I don't have a Caper account... chuckle * Eugene Choi: Yes, you do... Don't worry, I restored the login and notification settings. You'll get alerts on your phone again. * Mary Bromfield: Gene... Let me put this in words you're going to understand. You're about to see an emotional reaction on my face, followed by the reception of a physical reaction on your face if you so much as say one more- * Eugene Choi: We got him, though! We got him, Mary! This guy has done business with Calculator, he might lead us to him! * Mary Bromfield: You couldn't lead with that?! sigh Well... I forgive you, Gene. Good work. shove Now, fix my Caper account! * Eugene Choi: gulp Right... Of course. On it! footsteps * Mary Bromfield: And stop spending so much time with Freddy, Gene! screentap Oh... Hello Zenith... swipe Trivia and Notes Links and References * Oracle Files: Eugene Choi 1 Category:Oracle Files Category:Eugene Choi/Appearances Category:Mary Bromfield/Appearances Category:Marvel Family/Appearances Category:Mt. Justice/Appearances Category:Happy Harbor/Appearances